In general, there are T.V. programs for which the viewers want to record the broadcast information for future reference. For example, in a "How-To-Cook" program the housewives want to record the cooking information on the T.V. screens. However, under the present system of television receivers they have to write it down in their notebooks while watching the T.V. screen. This is very troublesome, and is actually a difficult task because they must catch up with the constant flow of the images on the screen, which go on without considering the viewer's convenience. Recently, videotape recorders have been developed, and it is true that they have solved this problem to a great extent. However, in reproducing the videotape it is necessary to search and select that part of the tape in which the information wanted by the viewer is recorded. As generally known, the re-playing of selected parts of the tape is time- and labor-consuming, so that housewives are often discouraged from reproducing the videotape in spite of the toil paid by them in recording.